Your lucky I love you
by Juggalo Titan
Summary: Spider-man is doing his regular job around NYC when he runs into a certain Cat Burglar, and there seems to be another spider-man in the area that Peters not so fond of. Will they get along or will they make enemies with one another. Spider-man/Black Cat
1. Chapter 1

**3rd person prospective**

Peter Parker woke up one morning and was very tired and run down, due to the events of the previous night. He had met a certain cat burglar, one he had never seen before, he learned she was referred to as the Black Cat. Peter had thought she was extremely attractive and had to find out more about her. She intrigued him.

Once Peter was actually able to get himself out of bed, he made himself a shitty breakfast and watched the news on TV. As he was watching, the news had shown the same jewelry store the Black Cat had robbed last night, as Peter was watching the TV he started to remember the affairs of last night.

**(Flashback) 11:22 P.M.**

Spider-man had been swinging through New York City, caught up in his own thoughts, letting the nice New York breeze hit his body as he swung from building to building. As soon as he was on route to his apartment he heard a nearby alarm go off. "Are you kidding me? At the last minute to". He said to himself. As he landed on the roof of the jewelry store Spiderman had thought to himself "Who ever this thief is, they're really gonna get it now". For interrupting him on his way home.

As he was thinking to himself he heard the voice of a women, "Hey Spider" the voice said as he turned around, he saw a women with White hair, a face mask that only covered the area around her eyes, and mainly a black skin tight leather suit. Spiderman was surprised to see her and almost started staring at her sexy features, but he was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard "Like what you see spidey?".

Spider man replied "Alright hand over the jewels lady" with that he started to walk towards her. She then said "You can call me the Black Cat". "Can't we have a little fun first?" She had asked him, and then tried to punch him. His spider sense had went off and he immediately blocked the punch. She was impressed with Spider-man's strength and speed.

She had also been eyeing his strong, manly features as well, including his muscle toned arms and abs that she could see the shape of through his suit. He then raised an eyebrow under his mask and asked with a chuckle "See something you like?" "Actually I see a lot of things I like" she replied with a purr, which made him blush a little under his mask. The fight had lasted for at least five and a half minutes with the both of them throwing kicks and punches at each other and either blocking or dodging the blows.

Eventually Spider-man had taken her legs out with a sweep kick and had her pinned to the ground, with him on top of her and his hands around her arms holding them down. "Ooh spider" she said with another one of those sexy purrs, "I like the position were in" she said which made Spider-man blush slightly under his mask once more. A few seconds later after studying her feminine looks he said "The jewel please" he asked. She even thought his voice was attractive.

"Huuuuhh fine" she said with a small hint of defeat, though she was having a fun time with the hero. "Maybe if you let me up I'll give it to you" she told him. He then got off her and even offered his hand to her she took it and he helped her up. "You win this time Spider" she said to him while giving him the diamond. She then started to tug at the bottom of his mask. He didn't know where this was going but he decided to go with the flow.

She then started to take his mask off, though he only allowed it to go a little bit past the bridge of his nose. All of a sudden she kissed him, spider man was shocked at first but then fell into the kiss. They kissed for almost a minute, both the hero and the cat burglar enjoying the kiss. They eventually broke apart and she slowly slid his mask back on the open part of his face.

They stared at each other for a little while longer until she broke the moment and said "Sorry spider but I gotta go". With that she took out a grappling hook, shot it at a building and took off into the night. Spider-man had been staring in the direction she left in and thought "My life just got a lot more interesting". Then he was broken out of his thoughts once more when the door to the roof had been busted open and out came the police.

The police saw him with the diamond in his hand and and he thought "Now all of a sudden I'm the thief" He then shot webbing on the ground and gently placed the diamond on the ground. With that he jumped off the roof and started swinging back to his apartment.

**(End Flashback)**

**Peter's Apartment 10:23 A.M.**

Peter had finally come back to reality and he hadn't noticed that he spilt his cereal on the floor, once he noticed he sighed and cleaned it up. Then he was about to turn his TV off and start his day. But before he could something on the news had caught his eye. There was a news report about him accept it wasn't him, he was to startled and surprised to figure out what was actually happening. It showed someone with mainly all red spandex on, over the chest area there was a blue ripped up hoodie with a spider symbol on it.

The mask was almost the same but slightly different with bigger lenses. He also had a utility belt and sliver gauntlets on each wrist. The only major differences between that costume and his is that there isn't a webbing pattern on that one nor is there any blue on the legs and arms. Peter was starting to freak out that someone had also been bit by a radioactive spider, though he had to admit the he loved being admired by someone.

He had to get to the bottom of this mystery man immediately. But unfortunately he has a job a the daily bugle to attend to. He was going to get in the shower and think this thing over. But he also had to get to the bugle on time and give J. Jameson more photos of Spider-man, if he was late he was gonna get an earful from Jameson, which is something he didn't really want to deal with.

**(Daily Bugle) 11:24 A.M.**

Peter had gotten to the Bugle just in time, but on his way there for some reason he felt nauseous. He got his pictures to Jameson for the next Newspaper print. The only thing Peter was hearing were people talking about Spider-mans new fashion, accept the problem was it wasn't a new fashion, it was a completely different person. As Peter opened the door to Jameson's office he heard Jameson yelling at other employees.

Right when Peter walked ie office, the first thing he heard was "PARKER! Your late!" Peter replied and said, "Sir I-I'm ten minutes early" Peter stated. Jameson said "Your fired! now give me those pictures Parker!". Then there was a lot of commotion and everyone was pointing out the window and everybody was looking at the new Spider-man web sling past the bugle. Peter studied him intently for as long as he was in sight.

Jameson looked at Peter then threw his pictures of Spider-man in the trash. "Hey what was that for?" Peter asked. Jameson looked at Parker and told him "Those pictures are Garbage now, get pictures of the Spider-man in his new outfit or your fired!" Jameson yelled again. "Just Great" Peter thought, "Now I'm gonna actually have a hard time getting the photos".

**(Random area in NYC) 10:07 P.M.**

Spider-man had been looking for this other Spider-man since 8:00 p.m and still hasn't found him anywhere. He all of a sudden started feeling very tired and decided to take a rest on a random rooftop. Then all of a sudden he heard two voices in the alley below. Spider-man peeked his head over the edge to find the other Spider-man and…. The Black Cat. He felt a tinge of jealousy but decided to shake it off.

He jumped off the roof and surprised the two. "Who the hell are you!?" Spider man almost yelled pointing to the other Spider-man. "I'm the Scarlet Spider you haven't heard? "He chuckled a bit. Spider-man gave Black Cat an angry look under his mask, even though his face was covered, Black Cat got the memo. "This is awkward" Black Cat had said.

Spider-man then noticed that the Scarlet Spider disappeared. He turned around to meet a punch across the face. "Why didn't my spider sense go off?" He thought. Spider-man Immediately recovered from the blow and was surprised by the Scarlet Spider's speed. He blocked an incoming punched but then got punched hard in the stomach.

For some reason Spider-man wasn't feeling as strong and fast. He was then punched in the face again while caught off guard and then kicked in the chest by the Scarlet Spider. Spider-man was trying to understand what was happening to him until he was punched in the side of the face really hard that time.

Spider-man's spider sense wasn't going off and he wasn't feeling as strong and agile, what was happening to him? The Scarlet Spider then punched him in the stomach twice more and then punched across the face even harder than before, the side of his mask ripped a bit and the other lens was cracked due to all the hits being taken. Black Cat remembered seeing Spider-man so strong and able just the other night, but seeing him get beat up like this she didn't know what to do, who to help, she felt horrible for just standing there and watching.

"He's definitely not himself she thought he would actually be fighting, something is wrong" she thought. At that point Spider-man was on the ground and his nose was bleeding and his mask was ripped up even more. Black Cat had saw enough she pulled The Scarlet Spider off of him and told him to stop. "Don't tell me your getting soft for him Cat" Scarlet Spider had said to her with a disgusted attitude. "Looks like your days as Spider-man are over pal" he said to Spider-man.

After The Scarlet Spider had finally left, The Black Cat had stayed with Spider-man until he awoke from unconsciousness. About ten minutes later he had woken up with blurry vision in the alley he tried to get up but his whole body cringed in pain. Black Cat told him to stay down and rest. "Hey what happened there?" She asked him. He tried to speak but when he spoke it hurt his chest area.

"I-I don't know m-my spider sense hadn't gone off, I don't know w-what happened I've been feeling weaker all day". Spider-man was starting to recover, but he was still in major pain. On my way to work I randomly started feeling sick" he told her. "And just before I got here I started feeling very drowsy" he said trying to sit up and look at her. The Black Cat didn't even know who this man really was but yet she had strong feelings for him in a way she couldn't explain.

"What were you doing with him anyway?", "Why didn't you bother to help?" He asked through pain both physically and emotionally. She didn't answer his questions, not even a single word. Now the majority of his body was feeling better and decided to get up. For some reason she couldn't bare to see him like this. He just stared at her, making her feel guilty. Eventually he just took off and left Black Cat to her own thoughts.

While Spider-man was swinging through the city peacefully but he was starting to feel weak again, then webs stopped coming out of his wrist** (AN:" just imagine the part from spiderman 2 when he loses his powers and lands in the alley")** AAAAAAAHHHHHH! He started yelling while he was falling in mid-air until he hit the ground and landed in a puddle. "Why is this happening to me?" He asked himself. He then tried to climb one of the building walls in the alley

just to fall in the puddle again. "Is this really the end of me, of Spider-man?" He asked himself.

**(A/N: Hey all you people reading this story, this is my very first chapter of my very first Fanfic ever so please don't be to to hateful in the reviews. I try lol, Well anyway peace out everyone.)**

**-The Muffin Man03**

**P.S. I almost forgot lol, there will be a chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2: I miss you

**(Two weeks from the events of chapter 1) Third and Peter's pov 11:05 P.M.**

Peter Parker thought that he had truly lost his powers, whenever he put his glasses on they actually worked, it had been 2 weeks since that horrible day. Peter was starting to think it was time to say good-bye to Spider-man, to who he really was, to forget about all he had done and he would never have such another amazing time with the Black Cat again or any for that matter and if he did it wouldn't be a nice one. So Peter finally decided to throw his costume out. He went to the same alleyway he fell in on that night around the same time.

"Hell, we had some good times didn't we?" With almost a chuckle Peter said to the costume before putting it in a bag and throwing it in the nearby dumpster. While he was walking out of the alleyway he saw a figure swinging threw the sky he looked a little bit closer at the person and it was the Black Cat and looked up at her for a couple seconds with a wistful look and then smiled at her for a second, then continued walking back home.

He walked back to his apartment and started to think about everything that had happened during the past four years of being Spider-man. He also had been thinking about what he was gonna do the following day, at least he could look forward to the parade tomorrow. "But first a late night snack", he said to himself, before he went to bed.

**(Black Cat and third person pov) 11:08 P.M. Random area, NYC**

Black Cat had been wondering where Spider-man was, it had been possibly two weeks since there last meeting, which hadn't gone very well, she had almost been searching for him within the time period, she felt worried for him, that maybe The Scarlet Spider had finished it, she knew she shouldn't have let him leave that night alone, but she wanted him to feel confident in himself. She hadn't seen anything of the Scarlet Spider for a few days either.

Every time she thought of him, there first encounter with one another, she could tell he was having fun to, even though they were trying to beat the crap out of each other. She smiles at the thought, but then that smile immediately faded remembering he hadn't been seen or heard from in a bit. While she was swinging building to building with her grappling hook, she saw a man walk out of an alleyway, he then looked up to see her with a sorrowful look on his face and then he smiled for a quick second, and then continued walking away.

She was thinking of robbing him of what money he had, but since it looked like he was having a rough day already, she decided to leave him be this time, if she ever saw him again anyway. "Where could the Spider be?" She asked herself before heading to the same jewelry store where she had first met him. Of course she was going to burglarize the place, but it wouldn't be as fun without the Spider-man trying to stop her. "I know he'll come back" she hoped for the best.

**(The Scarlet Spider's pov, 2 weeks after the alleyway fight) 11:12 P.M. Random area, NYC**

"I didn't really know what happened that night, I was gonna try to make friends with Spider-man, I didn't think it would go like that, not at all" he said to himself while swinging threw the city of New York, "I was actually surprised to be able to do what I did to Spider-man!", I was expecting an actual fight, not a damn Rinky Dink pissin match with the guy". Unfortunately that's how it turned out.

"I'm starting to wonder why he was so mad though, probably cause he thought I was trying to copy and steal his thunder, and he was also staring at the Black Cat and making angry looks under his mask, I could also tell by his voice and he was pissed, was there something going on between the two maybe?". "Me and the Black Cat hadn't been doing anything in the alley that night we just happened to run into each other". "Huh" he thought,"I can't blame him though I would of felt the same exact way".

"Though ever since the fight I hadn't seen either of them I would have expected Spider-man to find me and go another round but he hadn't". "Maybe soon I could start calling myself the Spider-man cause he's no-showing lately". "I should try looking for The Black Cat, maybe I could get filled in on what the hell was going on here". And as soon as he said that he saw her swinging through the night sky, heading for that Jewelry store. "Just my luck" he told himself and started swinging towards the jewelry store.

**(Third person pov) 11:28 P.M. Jewelry store**

The Black Cat managed to brake into the store, take out all the guards, there had been double the amount since last time. "Wait who guards a jewelry store anyway?" She asked herself "And then stole diamond she always wanted. As she made her way to the roof of the jewelry store. She was half expecting to see Spider-man on top of the store waiting for her, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Once she got to the roof she was surprised to see Spider-man in the same place he had been the last time. Her heart beat started racing, she was starting to feel happy and relieved he was ok, but as she made her way towards him she found out it wasn't him, "to good to be true" she thought to herself. As she got closer to him she saw it was the ass-hole that almost killed Spider-man, it was the Scarlet Spider.

She suddenly felt enraged and hatred towards this man for what he had done. She decided she was going to repay him for what he did to her friend, she cared about the Spider a lot, she even felt they could be something more, even though he was a superhero and she was a crook, she didn't care. As she walked towards the Scarlet Spider, she watched him turn around and then punched him across the face. "Hey what the hell lady?!" He said aloud as he recovered from the punch.

"It's The Black Cat to you" she said as she dodged one of his punches and kicked him in the stomach and delivered an uppercut to his chin. The Scarlet Spider was stunned at the moment and that gave her the fraction of a second she needed to tackle him to the ground and pin him just as Spider-man did to her that night. "Hey I'm just here to talk, I wasn't trying to start a fight", he said defensively as he tried to escape the women's iron grip. "If you consider yourself anything like Spider-man your not even close" she yelled at him, "you weren't even going to attempt and stop me, what a hero you are!" She said to him as she kneed his stomach area. "What did you do to him?, where is he?" She was asking impatiently, and was about to claw his face when he answered "I don't know what happened to him I thought you were with him last" he told her truthfully as he kept trying to turn the table here.

She could tell he was speaking the truth because of the sincere in his voice, so she finally got off him... and she offered her hand to him, and helped him up. "I'm sorry" she told him as she helped him up, "Damn women you got an iron grip" and with that she let out a chuckle and started to calm down. "So you really don't know what happened to him?" She asked, "No I really don't" he said honestly. "What do you think happened to him?" she asked starting to get restless, "We should look for him" he said to her.

"Where could he be" she asked him "He could be anywhere, I don't even know who he really was" she said. She was beginning to feel hopeless but then an idea popped into her head, "I know where we might be able to find him or a clue at least", She said as she jumped off the roof and started swinging towards a certain alleyway. "Hey wait up" Scarlet Spider said as he jumped off the roof and followed her.

Once they reached the alleyway she tried to look desperately for anything, "Maybe that man was Spider-man, no way he was to nerdy to be Spider-man" She then found something that caught her eye, a big bag with red material sticking out. She found the bag and opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes it was Spider-man's costume! "What's that?" Scarlet Spider asked, she showed him the bag and his jaw dropped under his mask.

"Maybe that man was Spider-man, I have to find him, but how?" She asked the Scarlet Spider, "Maybe he'll be at the parade tomorrow afternoon" The Scarlet Spider suggested.

"Ok and how do we find him there? She asked getting even more eager about the thought of finding him. "One of us is gonna have to go into the parade, not dressed in our outfits and try to look for him", "but your doing it cause I'm gonna patrol the parade tomorrow" Scarlet Spider had told her. "Uuuh" she complained "Your lucky I don't feel like beating you again." She told him and with that he let out a small snicker and left.

The Black Cat stared into the lenses of the mask and put it up to her head as if it were his own head for a few seconds and put it back into the bag and put it into the dumpster. She was about to leave when she thought of something, she quickly found a half broken pen near the dumpster along with a random ripped up paper, wrote something on it and put into the bag hoping he would see it.

**A/N: Hello everyone that is reading my story, this is my first story I have ever written I'm sorry if there are a few grammar and punctuation errors here and there. Chapter 3 will be out very shortly, tomorrow most likely, so plz just leave some feedback, let me know what you think. Thank You. Also if your one of those readers that like to picture what they're reading in their head, then picture this story with Tobey Maguires Spider-man since he was the best at being Spider-man.**

**-The Muffin Man03**


	3. Chapter 3: your lucky I love you

**(Chapter 3: knew you'd be back Spider)**

**(Peter's Apartment, third person Pov, 9:07 A.M.)**

Peter woke up this morning and for once in a while, he got a full night of rest. He looked at his alarm clock and it was 9:07 in the morning, by now he'd probably be out in the city beating up some robbers or something. He wondered of the though for a while but then remembered he had to get to the Daily Bugle by 10:00.

Once Peter was out of bed, he ate another shitty, small breakfast and got into the shower, got changed into some jeans and and a dark blue jacket and in less then a half an hour he was the door, "Whoops" Peter thought to himself as he almost forgot his glasses, he's still not use to wearing them all the time. And with that he left and got to the Bugle just on time.

**(Daily Bugle 9:50 A.M.)**

Peter got to the Bugle ten minutes early, on his way to Jameson's Office he quickly said hi to Betty and was on his way. Once he walked into Jameson's office he immediately heard Jameson yell his name, "PARKER!, where are my photos?!" He yelled at Peter, "Oh shoot!" Peter thought, he forgot to get photos of the Scarlet Spider yesterday.

"Mr. Jameson, I forgot to take some pictures yesterday" he said almost sorrowfully, "Your Fired!" He yelled at Peter, "Bring me some pictures today, and I'll re-hire you!" Jameson told him. "And don't be late next time either, or I'll fire you!" He told peter once more. "Sir I was ten minutes early" peter had said, " that's it your fired!, now get me those pictures! He told peter once more and after that Peter left.

"that's the third time Jameson's fired me this week." Peter thought to himself almost laughing at the matter. "How am I gonna get good pictures of The Scarlet Spider by the end of the day?, I know I'll take pictures of him at the parade today, he's got to be there, except I'll probably have a hard time actually getting he pictures." he said to himself as he got on his motor scooter and started driving to the Parade location.

**(Third person pov.) Parade location, 2:00 P.M.**

Felecia Hardy was now walking through the crowd of people trying to find the man she saw come out of the alley that night. She hadn't gone to any public event as her real self in quite some time. But she knew she had to find him, Spider-man. And without noticing someone had bumped into her and she heard something break when she looked down to see that it was a camera. She looked up to see who bumped into her and there he was, the man she saw walking out of the alley that night.

"Oh uh I'm sorry about that I didn't watch out where I was going" the man had said to her with honesty in his voice, "I uh i-it's fine" she said to him not knowing what to say, she bent down and helped him pick up his camera, or what was left of it anyway. She was almost timid of this man. "Damn" he said, " I'll have to run back home for another one" he said aloud. Then they both started to stare at each other until the crowd started cheering Spider-man's name.

Then they both looked up to see the Scarlet Spider swinging over the crowds head. Felecia looked at the man and saw a hint of sadness in his eyes she was about to say something to him when there was an explosion and evil laughter. HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE, they looked up to see the green goblin throwing pumpkin bombs at the crowd and buildings surrounding them.

They all saw the Scarlet Spider shoot webbing at the glider so he could ride along when he was then smashed into a building wall and and then his web broke in mid-air and as he shot another web a the Goblins Glider he was then attacked by who who apparently came out of pretty much no where. They were both punching each other while plummeting to the ground eventually Doc Oc got on top off him right before they hit the ground.

Now the Scarlet Spider was almost unconscious and in pain from hitting the ground so he couldn't really move. Peter wanted to help but he couldn't, he then looked to his side to find that women gone. "She probably left into the crowd" he thought as he heard more of the Green Goblins laughter. Peter thought it was pretty annoying actually. The Goblin had thrown more pumpkin bombs at a building wall, only to see a big chunk of brick wall break off.

It was about to land on two people, when Peter's Spider sense had went off! He also couldn't see out of his glasses anymore so he dropped them carelessly on the ground, he was still very shocked, but did what he was supposed to, he was extremely astonished to see the webs come out of his wrists again. Just as the chunk of brick wall was about to land on the two people, Peter's webs hit their backs which allowed him to pull the couple back right before the piece of wall hit the ground.

He was so happy to see his powers come in for him right here, where they were needed the most. Peter watched as a blade came out of one Doc Oc's metal arms and was about to finish the Scarlet Spider when The Black Cat came out of no where and swing-kicked Doc Oc off of the Scarlet Spider, Peter was surprised by her actions, "Maybe she did change" he said aloud, then watched in awe as she shot her grappling hook at the Goblins glider, she eventually climbed up the rope she shot at the glider with her grapple gun, when she looked up the Green Goblin was spraying some sort of knockout gas at her.

She was about to fall unconscious when the Green Goblin took her hand and started flying away with her. Peter then looked to his right to see The Scarlet Spider being hung by his right arm, being hung by one of 's metal arms. He then started to follow the in the direction of the Green Goblin. Peter had to get his costume back immediately.

They had The Black Cat, he didn't really care about the Scarlet Spider all that much, considering what he did, but that didn't make it any less wrong not to help him to. He swung all the way back to that alleyway he didn't care if anyone saw him swinging without his costume on. He just needed to find out where they took the Black Cat to. As he reached the alleyway he immediately saw the bag his costume was in.

He took the bag out of the dumpster and quickly changed into his costume. "I'm glad it doesn't smell to bad" he thought to himself as he looked in the bag and saw a ripped piece of paper inside. He remembered emptying the bag before using it, unfortunately for Peter's ridiculous curiosity factor, he decided to see what it was he looked at mysteriously, there was writing on it. The writing said,

_I knew you'd be back _

_Yours Truly -The Black Cat ㈵6_

He looked at it and smiled, he crunched it in his hand and put it somewhere safe. He then running out of the alley putting his mask on. He jumped up high and shot a web at a building and began web slinging from every other building. He also heard some people on the Streets below cheering his name "Hey, spider-man's back" he heard from the streets people began yelling his name and that's just the kind of motivation he needed to do his job, at least he knew the people cared about him. "Now where could they be?" He asked himself as he was swinging throughout New York City.

**(Third person pov) 4:43 P.M. Unknown location**

The Black Cat woke up in a daze, when her vision came back to her she noticed she was locked in dam cage, with the Scarlet Spider' "Of course" she said to herself as she woke the Scarlet Spider up, "huh, where are we?" He asked trying to see, but the room was dim with hardly any light showing.

Not even through the windows could they see due to the evening/night sky. "I was gonna ask you the same thing" she said as she tried to pry the bars of the cage apart, but to no avail, "Hold it lady" the Scarlet Spider said, "This takes a lot of muscle" he told her as he tried to open the bars, but again to no avail. "Yeah the muscle you obviously don't have" she let out a small giggle while speaking.

"Don't bother" Doc. Oc said "You won't be breaking out of that" he said almost matter of factly. They then heard an evil cackle of laughter, " we have finally captured Spider-man" he said with a triumphant attitude in his voice. "Hey I'm not the Spider-man your looking for, I'm the Scarlet Spider" he told them with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well if your not the real Spider-man the-", Doc. Oc was about to say until he was interrupted when the people of New York City started cheering and yelling "SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN!", When the Black Cat heard them she looked down to the right and smiled to herself. Then she heard another evil cackle from the Green Goblin and heard him say "I'll see what all the commotion's about AH-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEEE!", the green goblin laughed as he got on his glider and flew out the large open skylight, as the Goblin left closed closed the skylight.

As soon as the Goblin left the inside of the building he was met with two red feet to the face, Spider-man had kicked him off his glider and they landed on the roof of the building where the The Black Cat and The Scarlet Spider were being held captive. "Wait stop!" The Green Goblin demanded "Spider-man I have proposal for you" he said. "Where is she?! He demanded, "they're just fine Spider-man, now listen up!" He said, "Work with us Spider-man, and we'll let them go". "Are you in our are you out?"

He asked while holding razor blades behind his back. (**A/N: Spider-man 1 reference lol)** "No your out Gobby, out of your mind", "Wrong answer!" The Green Goblin yelled as he threw the Razor blades from behind his back Spider man had dodged two sets of Razor Blades. The Green Goblin then punched Spider man across the face and then tried again but Spider-man blocked it and punched the Goblin across the face.

The Green Goblin then ran at him, but Spider-man punched him square in the face, the Green Goblin almost went flying in the air until Spider-man shot a web at his chest pulled him threw the air towards him and and kicked him, the green goblin got up and Spider-man shot webs at both his feet and pulled them from underneath him, while the goblin was stunned Spider-man shot a web at his glider,

pulled it towards the ground, and it hit the roof with a loud "BANG" Spider-man got a pumpkin Bomb from the glider and threw it at the Green Goblin while he was stunned. Once all the smoke from the explosion cleared, Spider-man couldn't spot the Green Goblin. "He'll come back" Spider-man said "They always do" he said stressed out.

The Black Cat and the Scarlet Spider heard two big explosions from the roof and she was hoping Spider-man was ok, she was worried sick for him and felt bad she couldn't help him again. Then after the explosions it was quiet.

The Black Cat and The Scarlet Spider were still trapped in the cage, they were trying to get Doc Oc's attention, when they saw him setting a time bomb. Once he stepped away they saw that it was set for Twenty minutes, immediately her heartbeat started racing and when she looked at The Scarlet Spider she could tell he was also worried of what could happen.

Then out of no where Spider-man had swung right through the skylight and landed on Dr. Octopus and started punching him until Doc Oc used his arms to grab Spider-man, smash him on the ground twice before throwing Spider-man at the cage his friends were trapped in, he put his hands around the cage bars as he looked at Black Cat, turned to the Scarlet Spider, turned to her again and said "Hey" with a chuckle. "Hi" she said with a burning passion as she put one of her hands on his. "Spider-man was kind of surprised for a second but soon went with the flow, Scarlet Spider was just looking at the whole thing shocked "I knew it!" He almost yelled at the two.

Spider-man then looked at him quizzically, "How did you even get your powers?" He asked. "You sure you want to know?" He told him,'well...im a clone of you" he said to Spider-man, "what?" Spider man and the Black Cat said in Unison to him as if he were crazy. We'll talk about it later just get us out of thid damn cage would you?" "Sure" he told them, as he was about to pry the bars open, Spider-man's spider-sense went bonkers, "what the hell?" He said to himself before turning around and meeting one of Doc Oc's tentacles as it wrapped around him and started smashing him on the floors and walls.

"Don't-" spider man said as he got smashed on the floor, "make!-"he said aloud as he got smashed on the wall to the right of him, "Me!-"he said as he was slugged in the face by another one of Doc Oc's arms, "Hurt you!-" He said in pain now, "Again" as he was thrown at a pile of wood and some planks of wood fell on him. "Oh no" black cat said to herself as she watched him get beat, she watched as Doc Oc picked him up again and held him by his left foot so they were face to face.

Black Cat and the Scarlet Spider were both watching as they saw a blade eject from one of Doc Oc's arms. "I'd like to see you scuttle out of this one" he said with a smirk. As he went to stab Spider-Man he bent his back upwards so the blade was right below his chest, he then shot some webbing at Doc Oc's face and that caused Doc Oc to release his foot and spider-man did a backflip and landed on his feet."Ha, just did!" Spider man said. He then started wrapping Doc Oc in webs as best he could once he was wrapped in webbing and then started to shoot webs at everything he could and attached them to Doc Oc and eventually he was trapped in a cocoon of webbing.

He then ran to the cage and immediatly pried the bars open at a medium speed. As soon as there was a big enough opening in the cages Spider-man was jumped on, almost tackled to the ground by the Black Cat, again he was startled as can be but went along with it. "Hey spider" the Black Cat told him with another sexy purr, but in a relieved voice. "Hey beautiful, you miss me? He asked with a chuckle as she put her head on his left shoulder. "Of course I did, sometimes I feel like I can't live without you" she said to him truth fully.

At that she gently began to roll up his mask, "wait" he told her, he sat there for a few seconds, "ok" he said. It's not that he didn't trust her, it was just his secret identity, he liked to keep it a secret, and that's the way he liked it really. Without him realizing, until it happened she was kissing him with the love and passion that had been welding up inside her for this man since the beginning.

It turned into a heated makeout for the couple on the ground. The Scarlet Spider was looking at them annoyed and rolling his eyes, as if he wasn't even there. Then he remembered that damn time bomb. "Hey uh, not trying to ruin the moment but um, you guys remember the time bomb that over there set right?" Spider-man then slowly broke the kiss between the two and looked in the direction where he tied Doc Oc up in his webbings and all he saw was ripped up webbing.

He then slowly began to get up, along with her on top of of him and put his mask back on his whole face. They both got up and stared at eachother, and once again Peter had almost forgotten about their "Bomb" situation. The bomb wasn't even big enough to blow up the whole building, probably able to devestate the inside of the building. "The more of their man caves we destroy, the less places they'll be able to hide in", he thought to himself.

He then looked back up at the skylight and heard the Scarlet Spider say "we should probably leave now, and then saw him leave through the skylight. He looked over to the Black Cat and asked "Still got that grappling hook of yours? He asked. "Or do you want to ride wit your favorite spider" he said. "Well-" but before she could finish Spider-man lifted her up her feet and had already been out the skylight.

They both looked back to see the building blow up, and he smiled at her. While she was facing looking the other way, he noticed something, the diamond she wanted, he laughed to himself and secretly took the diamond without her knowing. "So uh, can I drop you off somewhere?" " Surprise me" she told him with a chuckle. "Well then your in for one hell of a surprise." He stared laughing then started in the direction of that one jewelry store.

**(8:25 P.M.) Jewelry store**

There they both were on the roof of the Jewelry store, the first halfs of their legs dangling over the edge. "Hey" he said, she looked over and smiled at him, holding her hand in his. "I want you to have this" he said as he handed her the very diamond she once desired.

"Wait how did you get that I had i-?" But she was interrupted when he said, "I learned from the best out there. She miled at his little compliment. "You actually want me to keep this?" she asked him with a chuckle. He then said "Your lucky I love you." With that she let out another chuckle and they kissed lovingly with all the lust and passion they had for one another.

**AN: Ok so I have decided to add on to this story but in order for that to happen I had to edit and revise the story completely. If you read this chapter in its previous form then you would understand what i mean. Though this may take a while cause I have other stories in mind. But THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER, YOU ALL HAVE MY WORD lol.**

_-Juggalo Titan_


End file.
